In the Western Lands
by Kittenyoukai
Summary: Kagome was only doll he won in a bet, but only he knew that. On the night she was to become his concubine she made an escape from the lands of the north with a friend to the lands of their allies for help.
1. Into the West

Kagome sat in the corner in silence as she watched the men gather around the main chamber room of the entertainment court. Her hands settled in her lap, as she sat upright, her legs curled beneath her. Her lips pressed together in tight, thin line as she watched them drink until their hearts content. The brightly lit hall lavished with light as women donned in dancing attire ran among serving others. The palace was celebrating the day of victory against the village of the east, her village. She had previously resided in the village in a poor, but humble family. That was until she had been set up.

She had to hold in all her feelings she was after all not in the place to be the one to say what she wanted. She had to remain quiet as if she were a doll that was part of the deal; she was to be obedient. She was to look the part as the perfect golden statue to all his friends and family. She would watch them as they congratulate him on his fine 'catch' and tell him how lucky he was to find her. In reality it she who was unlucky; she was the one who had been put up in a bet, by her own _father_. She cringed at the mere thought of betrayal that he pushed upon her. He was so confident in his skills, he wagered his own child out to this man – if he could consider as such. He was a possessive, arrogant pig whom she could harbor only feelings of hate. Yes, she could say it; she truly hated him for who he was. Everyone thought together, she and he made the perfect lovable couple, but they could not actually consider themselves as that. No, this was captivity. She was only sixteen and he would not ridicule himself in front of others by telling everyone that he won her out a gamble. He was of royalty no one had yet to figure out his betting habit.

No one knew what happened after the pleasant greetings she gave out. The fake smiles she plastered on just to satisfy him and the passing visitors were never enough. He knew they were forged feelings she managed to show everyone else and she knew he could tell. She did it anyway, she would rebel against him in anyway she could manage without fully breaching the terms of the deal. He could not reprimand her for doing as he told her to act cheerful around his friends and family and that is what exactly what she did act. Her smiles never truly reached her eyes; they remained dull and lifeless as she felt. After all, she was to be a doll and that is how she would be.

The loud slap of hands on the wooden throne jolted her from her thoughts. "Did you not hear me Kagome?"

Truthfully, she did not even acknowledge what he had said she never really did. "I'm sorry Koga, I could not hear you over the noise, and what is it that you wanted?" She asked in her quiet meek voice as she strode over to the rounded table.

Koga pulled her in to his lap, planted a kiss on behind her ear, and teased it lightly with a small bite. She shuddered, with what he assumed was delight, but in truth it was disgust. She wanted to run away from him to hide. He had yet to explore her body fully, but she knew it would not be long until he took the chance to do so. By then she would have to leave and find a place to hide from him, but where could she run. With his power and wealth, he could easily track her down. That and the fact people within the vicinity and neighboring villages would recognize her. She had no choice, but to remain as she was and hope that something, someone could allure him from her. She could only hope though. Surely, no one would save her from her predicament; they would be crazy to try, but she could only hope for someone to relieve her from this hell called reality.

Kagome nearly lurched from the throne as she felt his clawed hands caress over her skin. She had momentarily forgotten he was a demon. She had to control the dark chuckle that threatened to escape her throat. How could she forget that he was a demon, ever? If it were not for his physical traits, his personality would make him a demon. Sure he kept her fed, dressed and lavished her in anything, but that was about as far as their relationship went. There was no love, no tenderness in this supposed connection. She was not a woman easily swayed by wealth and money for her to be in love; no, she needed more than that. She could do without the gaudy jewelry, flashy clothing and luscious palace; all she needed was a caring partner who cherished her.

Koga growled in content as he placed his lips along her neck. "In a few minutes you are to come to my chambers. I will send the others over so that you are adorned in the proper attire."

Kagome could feel her heart jolt within her chest. It was too soon, she was not ready. She had not thoroughly processed a plan to escape such a situation. Perhaps she had hoped to soon. She cursed her karma and silently pleaded with the gods to allow her more time to be free of his hold for at least another day. She begged them to have mercy on her and asked what wrong had she done to be like this. As far as she was concerned she had done nothing to deserve this deal of torture, but whatever she did had upset them greatly.

Kagome stood and descended the steps of the throne slowly. She would have to move as slow as she could mange in order to give herself some time to think and to prolong her purity. As she walked along the main halls, Koga's attendants surrounded her and pushed her along, their faces crossed with jealousy, especially the fiery red haired demon named Ayame. Apparently, she was of some stature to Koga before Kagome came in. In truth, Kagome would gladly switch positions with her or any of them for that matter if they wished it so badly. Their gazes of hatred made Kagome feel like an obscenity, so belittled.

As she walked along the long halls, she caught sight of purple robes. The familiar jingle of the staff caught her ear. Kagome turned to see Miroku, the head monk of the palace approach her. He held out his hand toward her in a simple greeting. "Come Kagome I am here to prepare you." He smiled lightly and watched as she tentatively grabbed his hand. He had been glad when she had learned to trust him, he found her company very pleasant and found that she made an interesting friend. He remembered when she had first came into the castle such a pleasant and timid girl she was. He made friends with her quickly and she even helped him with placing scrolls and other documents in certain areas of the castle library. Of course, she had to do that in secret. Koga was strict with being around other men. Personally, Miroku saw Kagome more as a kid sister than a woman and never played his lecherous antics with her, he valued her company too much. She accepted his manner as well.

He had been recent told that Kagome was to be prepared for a purification bath. He had not been notified of the true reason as of yet. He pulled Kagome into the bathing chamber, away from the jealous harlots, and handed her the white robe for purification.

"So Kagome, I have been asked to set up preparations for a cleansing ceremony." He said oblivious to the intentions behind said ceremony.

Kagome dropped the robe onto the floor and sank to her knees. Her hands fisted together as she tried her best not to cry. The tears sat at the edges threatened and swiftly spilled over little by little until they released over to stream down her cheek. Her shoulders began to shake and her breath came out in short sobs. Miroku began to panic and crouched to her level. He did not know how to deal with crying women it was not his experience. When she looked at him, he could see her eyes pleading with him. For him to do what, he was not sure.

Kagome gripped his robes, rested her head against his chest, and sobbed loudly. "Miroku I don't want to bed his majesty. I'm not ready for such a thing." She mumbled through tears.

"Kagome what are you talking about, this is a purification ceremony-"

"To prepare me for his majesty's bed." She spit out violently. "Miroku I don't want to, not like this."

Miroku felt his anger rise within him as the small girl gripped his clothing in her tiny fist. How could Koga do this? Especially since, she was recently brought here from the neighboring lands. He would do anything he could do to help, even at the risk of being aught. Kagome did not deserve such treatment even if it was from royalty, but what could he do, moreover where could he take her without her being seen. This was a puzzling feat indeed.

"Don't worry Kagome I will protect you."

Kagome gasped in realization. She could not let Miroku help her. He could be thrown in jail or worst…She could not even let that thought cross her mind. "No Miroku, you'll become an accomplice, I won't let you do no such thing."

How she managed to think of others when her life was in danger was beyond him. He would not let Koga defile her with his essence. He made it his duty to protect her from harm. He had a limited amount of time to help her. An idea came to him quickly as he looked towards the large shelf. He grabbed hold of a powder and handed it to Kagome.

"Use this, it helps clear you natural scent for a short amount of time." He stated as he grabbed a sack filled with strong scented incense. If he could smell them clearly, surely a demon nose would be affected by the scent.

Kagome covered herself quickly in the powder. Perhaps the gods were looking upon her.

He lit the incense and settled it by the door fanning the smoke towards the women who guarded the entrance. He waited until he could hear the loud complaints of the women and the sounds of their feet dissipate. He creaked open the door and pulled Kagome along the shadows of the halls. What to do next became the main question as he tried to figure a way to get her out without alerting anyone of his or her presence. He walked into the nearby room, brought back a large sheet, and wrapped her in it.

"Forgive me for this Kagome." He stated as he covered her head fully in the blanket and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I need you to remain still and not say a word."

As quick as he could manage he made his way towards the stables where the horses waited. Every sound had Kagome jumping with fear of being caught. Miroku placed himself on the horse and made sure she was situated before he took off into the village outside the palace.

"Where are we going to go now Miroku?" She asked as she pulled the sheet from her head.

Miroku's eyes held a slight twinkle of delight as he redirected the horse. He knew where they could go to be free from this land. "We're going to the lands of the West."

The Land of the West? Kagome thought as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her body. She had heard many stories of the prosperous land, but had never truly. Moreover, the things she heard were just stories. "What's in the Land of the West?"

"Well for starters their allies and I have a friend who can help us." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

~*~

InuYasha surveyed the area of the forest once again as he stood at the borderline between the four lands. His nose twitched as he scented the air. Nothing was amiss in the direction of the small village near the palace. He sighed as he leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. Being a royal guard was fun, but at times boring when there was nothing present. Then again, he would rather be the royal guard than the Lord of the Western lands like his brother Sesshomaru. Now that he had fully succeeded the throne for their father InuYasha became the next in line, but it would take thousands of year's maybe more before Sesshomaru would relieve the seat of the throne. He was thankful, for that. He preferred to go out and do battle and wield his sword and actually protect his land instead of sitting in boring offices and attending meetings between the lands.

He sighed once again and headed off to the brothel for some sake. He was swarmed when he stepped foot into the village, many people holding out offerings as thanks for his protection. He declined with a bright smile on his face. This was what made his position as a royal guard worthwhile, to see the many people and know that they were under his protection and away from harm. He managed his way through large crowd and noticed a small child clutching her hands together as she peered up to him. He crouched down to her level and gave her a small smile.

Her small rounded cheeks turned pink as she thrust her hands out towards him, her eyes lowered to the ground. She wore a small violet dress stained with dirt and her feet bare and surrounded with cuts. "For you Lord InuYasha." She presented as her tiny hands quivered.

InuYasha glanced at the gift. It was a small, red flower. It was such a rare colored flower for the Land of the West. He reached over to take the small flower and tucked into his armor. "Thank you, how did you know that red was my favorite color?" He stated patting her head as she giggled.

The little girl scrambled off to her mother and InuYasha nodded his head towards her as she bowed. He continued off to the brothel entrance. He pushed aside the wooden door and entered the large bar. The tenants of the bar greeted him openly as he gave a large wave. He moved to sit along the counter.

The bartender waltzed over to greet him. "Hey InuYasha, you want the usual?" She asked placing the small saucer in front of him.

InuYasha sipped the sake and set the saucer along the counter. "You make the best sake, as always Sango."

She smiled and leaned against the counter. "Flattery will get you nowhere InuYasha. What brings you here today?"

"Relaxing after guard duty and wanted to visit the people." He said pulling out the tiny flower from his armor. He took a delicate sniff and smiled at the pleasant aroma.

Sango nodded her head, as long as she known him, he was the best protector of the village. He had stuck close to his duty to protect the village and never once complained about it. "The people really appreciate what you do for them InuYasha." She stated refilling his cup. She noticed the flower he twirled between his fingers. "Oh InuYasha who'd you get that from?"

InuYasha tucked the flower in his armor. "From one of the village children."

"That's so sweet InuYasha, you know the children really adore you InuYasha."

InuYasha sipped his sake as he felt the blush rise to his cheeks. In truth, he adored the children too. There was nothing like watching them play so carefree without a worry in the world. That was the real reason he stuck to his duties, to protect the small children so they could have a future to look forward to.

"So Sango, have you given any thought to my proposition."

"I knew that flattery was just for show. You know better than I do InuYasha, there is no way I am going to join the guard. I have not done battle in such a while I am all out of commission." She laughed as she stretched her back.

"We provide training for that, I'm sure it won't take you long until you're in the front lines. Wait, don't tell me you're waiting for a man to come along and sweep you off your feet and you don't want him to know you're not as delicate as you may seem?"

Sango fidgeted a bit. If only he knew how closely he hit the mark. What man would be crazy to want her if she was like that? That was why she retreated behind the counters of the bar for people to see her as a woman and not a warrior. "Yeah right InuYasha as if something like that would bother me."

InuYasha's nose twitched as the scent of lies assaulted his nose. So, he was right about her after all, but he remained silent. He could not blame her for acting that way. Women with strength such as hers were not that socially accepted by men because they feared women with independence. He knew Sango too long to know that was not the true reason; she could careless about others opinion of her. No, it was because of one in particular that she became this way. InuYasha could feel his jaw clench in irritation because he knew exactly what-moreover who, made her this way. The large question was why _him_ of all the people she wanted to appeal to. He could strangle that man just at the thought, but what could he do?

InuYasha placed his sake cup on the counter and left the money on the table with a tip before he left to back to the castle. The door to the brothel opened up and InuYasha nose caught a familiar scent he had not smelled in years. He could recognize that scent anywhere. He turned around towards the door to confirm his accusations. Sure enough, the monk was there with his familiar purple robes and his staff placed beside him. He watched as he called pulled in a hooded figure. He peered closer, but could not catch a glimpse of the face.

"We have a visitor Sango." InuYasha mentioned as he motioned towards the monk glancing around the room.

Sango felt her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes met with his. It had been too long since they had seen one another. He smiled at her openly and approached the counter the figure following behind him. She gained her composer and glared at the monk as he greeted her. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Miroku. Last I heard you were serving as head monk in the palace of the east. What brings you all the way out here, surely your job would keep you super busy."

"It's so nice to see you again Sango." He stated giving her his best smile before he turned to greet InuYasha. "Same goes for you InuYasha my friend."

"Yeah, yeah, so what brings you all the way here?"

Miroku's face turned serious as he glanced around the room. He could not be too careless around other people. "Is there any place we can talk in private? The information I carry is very delicate."

Sango and InuYasha both looked in at one another and nodded in agreement. Sango lifted the counter and ushered the three of them behind the large room that rested behind it.

They all settled onto the cushion and Miroku cleared his throat. "I have a large favor to ask of you two." He motioned to Kagome who stood in the corner. "It's ok Kagome you can trust them, their friends, come sit."

Kagome tensed as the two unfamiliar people glanced in her direction. Could she really trust them as Miroku had said? They seemed nice, but looks could be deceiving. She learned that from staying with Koga when he first took her in. She shivered at the memories that resurfaced. She was afraid to trust people, but she would have to trust Miroku's judgment, he had not steered her wrong yet. She trotted over to a lone cushion and sat next to Miroku. She kept her face lowered to the ground.

"This is a friend of mine her name is Kagome." Miroku leaned forward and bowed to both Sango and InuYasha. "I ask that you take care of her. I have saved her from becoming a concubine to Koga and brought her here knowing that I could trust you two to help. I beg you to help her she's a dear friend to me."

Sango gasped at the thought and glanced at the girl. She could be no older than seventeen based off how small she looked. Her heart twitched with sympathy for her. "Of course we'll help her you didn't even need to ask. She can stay with me."

InuYasha growled in annoyance. He could not believe that his family was alliance to a pig such as Koga. InuYasha did not already like the arrogance of the wolf, but this pushed him beyond limits. Only men who had no dignity and honor would force a woman to bed them. He could tell that he had yet to take her fully, but his scent did linger on her. He would sever that damn wolf's head if had the chance to, but that would only serve to start a war between the lands, it would be worth it.

.

InuYasha watched as Kagome pulled the sheet back to reveal the face. He nearly gasped at the sight of the woman. Her pale skin reflected in the light. Her lips we beautiful pink color and had a tinge of gloss that made them shine. He saw no other make-up features, but she did not need it she looked better without it.

Miroku gripped Sango's hand and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much Sango, you're a life saver."

Sango blushed and pushed Miroku away. "Don't get to comfortable with that monk."

Sango turned her head to the side as she heard a quiet sound. Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that began to spill from her mouth. Sango smiled lightly. The girl had a captivating smile; she would defiantly help the girl.

Kagome looked between Miroku and the older woman. She had a feeling that she could trust them fully. She glanced over to the young demon sitting in silence. He frightened her a bit. She had heard him growl when Miroku had mentioned she was about to become a concubine. Perhaps he found her disgusting; she did not blame him even she thought she was tainted. She could still feel his vile touch against her skin. The way his lips felt when he pushed them forcibly against hers.

InuYasha watched conflicting emotions run across her eyes. He could smell the scent of unshed tears on her. She was a tough girl to run away and going into ally territory. Now that she was here in the Western Lands, he would protect her as if she were one of the people in the village.


	2. Gaining Her Trust

Kagome fidgeted nervously as she felt the man across from her gaze on her. She kept her head bent low and watched as he turned towards Miroku and Sango. She understood that he was disgusted with her; it was obvious by the way, he blanched every time he looked in her direction. Even though she understood, she still could not help to feel sad that he would think such a thing. She wanted to hide from his penalizing gaze as he trailed his eyes over her.

"So what do we do with her?" Sango wondered aloud. "I would have her work here in the brothel, but that would only leave her as a target for people to recognize her."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed in exhaustion. "Maybe we should sleep on in until tomorrow so we can be in our best shape to think."

Sango nodded and stood up and stretched her back. "Well I have to attend to a few more customers before I close up tonight."

Miroku watched her go. As she left through the door, he turned and sighed. How many years had it been since he last saw Sango, three? Yet she had changed so much in her mannerism from what he had remembered from so long ago. She seemed closed off and held back a lot more than she used to when it came to the means of her strength. He remembered when she used to stand in the front lines of the guard, stronger than most men. She would compete in the tournaments against others from across the land to be dubbed the strongest. Now she seemed as if she were frail and reserved as if she were a common woman. What had become of her to give up her ideals? He shook his head, maybe he was imagining things, and surely, the Sango he knew would never give up what she loved best.

Kagome watched Miroku as he stared at the door Sango had left through. She reached over to touch his knee and waited until he turned his attention towards her. "What's wrong Miroku, are you troubled by something?" She asked as his eyes focused on her.

"Oh, did I look troubled? No, not at all I was just pondering some things. Why do you ask though?"

InuYasha stood and stretched his tense muscles. "It's because you have been staring at the door ever since Sango walked out of it. What's your problem?"

"I was just thinking about how much Sango had changed since I last saw her. Has she given up her position in the front line?"

InuYasha sighed and paused to think. It was none of his business to tell the monk. "Yeah she did a while back."

So he was right, but Sango loved to battle there had to be a reason she gave it up. "Why? She was not severely injured was she?"

"All I can tell is that's not the reason she left the battle field. If you want to know the reason ask her yourself it is not my story to tell." He finished as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall for support.

Miroku turned to look at the ground in silence then focused on Kagome once again. "You would not have any clue as to why she would, would you?"

Kagome shook her head as she gripped the sheet closer to her form. How she hated to lie to Miroku, but she knew the one they called InuYasha was right. She had an idea as to why Sango would do something like that, she was not fully sure, but it was not her place to tell. Therefore, it was not exactly a lie; it was just a theory. Women were expected to be here as wives and mothers, nothing more than that. To be a guard in the battlefield, frontline no less, was an accomplishment in the eyes of a warrior. In the eyes of the land filled with high expectations or more over low for women it was looked upon with displeasure. Strong women intimidated men and maybe Sango just wanted to be taken in socially. She felt for her having to hide who she truly was from everyone who met her. She could relate to it very well.

Miroku excused himself from the room leaving Kagome alone with InuYasha. She began to fidget again as he turned to look at her. "So your Koga's woman, huh?" He stated as she turned away from him. He could smell the nervousness rolling off her as he asked.

She bit her lip in her nervousness and kept her body fully wrapped in the blanket. She lowered her head to the floor to keep her eyes from trailing to his. "I was his, but it wasn't by choice." She stated.

"You know, don't you?"

She lifted her head up in surprise. "I know what?"

"Why Sango is the way she is?"

She looked back at the ground. "I have an idea as to why, but I'm not fully sure if it's true. As you told Miroku, it's not my story to tell, it's up to her to reveal why."

"So what do you plan to do now? You're basically a wanted fugitive and if I know that wolf, he'll stop at nothing to find you." He stated.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not to sure, but I'm going to have to do it on my own. Miroku's already helped me so much, and I don't want to trouble him anymore than I already have."

"What about your family, surely they would not hand you over to Koga if you hide with them."

Kagome shook her head violently as she thought of her father once again. "No! I can never go back there. My father was the reason I was there in the first place, I can never forgive him. How could he, how could anyone willingly bet their own flesh and blood in a game?" She nearly shouted as she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head to rid herself of the memories. "I just wish it would go away. All the pain and the hurt. I want forget it all." She said as the sobs racked her shoulders and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

InuYasha felt a pang of shock as he heard her story. Her father lost a bet and she was the one who had to suffer from his loss. She was a young woman, barley reaching adulthood and yet she had to suffer for her fathers mistakes. She was fighting hard not to cry, he could tell. She was broken and rejected, he felt it, but she hid it well. He reached over and touched her hand, a tentative gesture meant to soothe her, but he watched as she coiled back as if his hand burned her. Her eyes widened with fear as she closed the sheet around her body, her breaths coming out in shortened pants. InuYasha reached for her again and she curled into herself bracing herself for upcoming impact. She peeked open her eye warily as InuYasha drew his hand from her small frame a look of hurt crossing his features. Did she really expect him to strike her? She did not trust him, he could understand that. He would not trust anyone so openly either if that would have happened to him. He was sure she would think that if her own father would why would not anyone else.

InuYasha looked at her lone form again. "I am sorry if I frightened you. I can't say I know what you have been through, but you can trust me. I would never strike you."

Kagome felt bad when she saw the look that came across his face. She wanted to believe him so much. "I've heard those words many times before and it comes out in the end you apologizing for doing it every time." She cringed again waiting for him to strike her as she heard the rustle of his armor. She opened her eyes again and gasped as she saw him down on one knee, his head lowered to the ground.

InuYasha let his eyes roam down to the floor. "So you don't trust me, that's understandable. He had made you that way." InuYasha sighed he lowered his palm to the floor while he rested his elbow over his armor-plated knee. "Please allow me to make it up to you. He is an ally of ours and seeing as you were in his personal care; I shall take you into mine and treat you with up most care. It is my way of making up for the way he has treated you, I shall take responsible action."

Kagome crouched near him. She wanted to reach out and take his face in her hands, and convince him that was unnecessary. "No, if you try to help me Koga might have you arrested for treason. Please I do not want to cause anymore trouble to anyone else."

InuYasha nearly scoffed at her response. As if, Koga could do anything against him. "Please that wimpy wolf could not lay a hand on me. I am of the Royal Guard there is no way he could ever beat me in combat, he'd probably be cowering behind his throne sending others to fight in his place."

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle the laughter. In a sense, Koga was a coward and fought with unfair tactics. "I apologize, but it is amazing that you are a Royal Guard, do you like doing it, Sir InuYasha?"

"Of course I do. Each day you go out and defend the people of the village from harm." He curved his hand over the hilt of his sword and gripped it tightly between his fingers with his fangs protruding over his lips from his large, confident grin. "The thrill of the battle and holding the sword against the opponents that are worth the challenge and..." He paused in his triad and glanced sheepishly towards Kagome.

She had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. "I suppose the answer is yes."

InuYasha looked away with his hands crossed over his chest. His face tinted a bit of red. "Well of course." He 'hmphed' as he turned away from her.

From outside the door the heard a large crash and a grunt.

~*~

Sango grabbed the small container of sake and poured it steadily for the man sitting at the counter. "Alright here you go sir, will that be all for tonight?" She asked placing the container beneath the counter.

The man nodded and turned to leave after placing a few coins on the counter. Sango collected the money into her small sack and placed in down towards the floor. She grabbed a bottle and rose back up only to come face to face with Miroku. "Oh, I thought you were there with InuYasha and Kagome."

"I was, but I wanted to become acquainted with you. It has been a while and it seems that things have changed drastically since I have been gone. Like for example how InuYasha has become as soft as bread or how you resigned from the front line of the Royal Guard." He stated nonchalantly.

Sango rolled her eyes and slammed the bottle against the table. "Not you too Miroku. Don't tell me InuYasha set you up to this? You tell him I'm not coming back."

Miroku held up his hands in defense as a look of innocence crossed his features. "There was no such plan. I was just curious as to why would you give up your position Sango? You were great at what you did and fought for so long just to prove that you could hold your own against any demon or thief that posed a threat, why give that up?"

Sango ignored him and tended to a customer at the counter. "I'm sorry sir, what would you like?" She asked as she settled a saucer in front of him.

Hands came up and grasped them in hers. "Would you count yourself in that order?"

Sango pulled her hands away from the stranger, clenching her fist near her side before she poured some sake into the cup. The man ignored her protest and grabbed her hands again in his own. Sango blanched at how clammy and rough his palms were against her own. It reminded her or her hands, the hands of a warrior. How many times had she come back with rough, calloused hands from long days of training? She snatched her hands back and backed away from the counter where the man stood. She repeated over in her mind to not grasp the man around his neck. The man narrowed his eyes, reached behind the counter, and grabbed her arms. He pulled her to the counter and rested his hand on her hips as one trailed along the swell of her behind. She could smell the putrid scent of alcohol running from his breath from pervious drinks.

"Please enough is enough." She let out through gritted teeth.

The man rose his switched his hands to grip on her wrist as he raised his hand. Sango clenched her fist and posed her hand to strike until the man let out a sound that resembled a grunt. Miroku stood on the counters edge the end of his staff buried in the mans throat. "I believe the lady said enough." He stated as he gripped the man by his shirt and rose to eye level. "I am against violence, but I will use it if I have to."

The man drew in a breath and reached to grip his sword in the sheath. Before he could bring out the sword, a clawed hand gripped over his. The man raised his eyes to meet InuYasha before her let his hand fall down to his sides. InuYasha grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the entrance of the brothel before returning inside to see Miroku tending to Sango's wrist.

"I told you I'm fine Miroku." She said pulling her hand away.

"But Sango he left a rather nasty bruise on your arm. At least place it in some cold water to reduce the swelling."

"It's fine, I'm closing up for tonight and going to bed." She raised her head to InuYasha and gave him a nod of thanks. "Well Kagome and Miroku can stay with me tonight, if that helps out any?"

"Actually I was thinking about taking her back to the castle, so no need to worry. Also she will be under care so you can leave her to me Miroku, or you can come back to the castle with her, after all she's the only person she knows."

Miroku nodded and brought the horse alongside Kagome. He picked her up to settle her on the back of the horse before grabbing a hold to the reigns. "Ok we're ready."

The walk back to the castle was quiet as Sango began to part ways with them. Kagome watched Miroku features as he cast a look to Sango every so often. Kagome looked back nervously to Sango a worried glance crossing her features. "Are we going to leave Sango to go off alone? What if that man comes along again?" Kagome glanced at Miroku. He was worried as much as she was. "Why don't you stay with her Miroku?"

"Are you sure, but I promised I would stay with you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "You promised to help me, not stay with me. You have done enough, now go on and catch up with her before its too late. Sir InuYasha will protect me from any harm. He is a good fighter after all."

Miroku nodded and drifted off to the separate path to follow behind Sango. He knew something was wrong. If that man had done that she would have wrung his neck, but now she seemed so frail. He glanced up as Sango's figure came into view. He paced quickly to catch up to her. "Sango." He called to warn her of his approach.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were going to the castle with Kagome?"

"Kagome was worried about you and asked me to come see you home from any danger."

Sango rolled her eyes in exasperation. "She must not know that you're more of a danger than anything out here." She smiled lightly as she elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "You know with your wandering hand and what not."

"Oh, she knows, I just never did it to her."

Sango covered her hand over her mouth in mock shock. "Oh goodness is it a sign, Miroku's wandering hand never made it to Kagome's behind? Oh my goodness." She then bust out into laughter as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm just joking Miroku lighten up would you? I'm sure Koga would have given you hell if you laid hands on 'his woman', the bastard."

Miroku beamed at Sango. "That was not it either, it's just I never had the urge to do that to her. She just has a light about her that strikes me with awe, and her innocence was just too much. I could never touch her that way."

Sango saw the way his face softened when he talked about the young girl Kagome. Could it be possible that he was in love with the girl? It had to be, why else would he risk his life and position to save her from Koga.

"So is that what you look for in a woman?" She whispered to herself.

"What was that Sango?"

She turned her head to him before shaking it. "Nothing! I was just thinking aloud.

If he was truly in love with her then maybe, it was a good thing. She could not help the slightest bit of jealousy that crossed her mind.

She pondered in silence until they reached the hut. As she reached the door, she saw Miroku watch from the distance.

"Why don't you come in, I'll make some tea and you can stay the night. It is far too late for you to wander back to the castle. Besides it's been too long and I want to talk about how it's been since you left."

Miroku approached the small house. "I would be delighted my dear Sango."

~*~

InuYasha felt a sense of pride swell in his chest as the girl placed her life in hands. It was a sign that she was beginning to trust him. Now she began to grow quiet and the silence became awkward. He had to think of something to talk about to get her to open up to him. "That was pretty brave of you. Miroku was the only person you knew and yet you sent him off."

"As I said before he did what he promised, and I have to learn to take care of myself from here. I can't have him holding my hand all the way."

"You two are close?"

"He was the first nice person at the palace that I met. Everyone else looked at me with hatred, shame, or fear, but not Miroku he was not bothered by my presence, in fact he seem to enjoy my company. He was always there to help me, and even if he does have an unusual habit, he never tried that to me, so I do not mind him at all. It's a sign to show that he at least sees me differently than the others."

Was she in love with him, InuYasha thought to himself. If she was, how could she not, he was the first person she met at the castle that treated her like a human woman.

"Well you won't have to worry about a thing like that back home in fact you'll love it."

"I really hope so." She pleaded. She realized that he had not called it a castle, but home, she never heard anyone sound so fond of their castle.

"Don't worry you'll be staying in my wing of the castle nobody hardly ever goes there without my permission, except a few servants her and there, but they'll just think you're new. We always bring in people in need left and right."

Kagome became quiet once again as she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You tired?"

She nodded before laying herself across the horse and dozing off. "A little." She then started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry you can sleep, I won't let you fall."

Kagome allowed a small smile to creep across her face before she closed her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me Sir InuYasha."

"You're welcome Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

Sango set a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of Miroku. The fire pit flickered, providing light for the small couple in the hut. Miroku's placed his cloth covered hand over the ridged cup to take a sip of the warm pink liquid. The soothing liquid caressed his throat pleasantly that he could not help, but to release a sigh of contentment. He could feel it settle in his stomach sending warmth coursing through his body. His tense muscles relaxed and his bones melted like jelly. He looked at the small cup of tea to examine it quizzically. "Sango, what is this wonderfully delicious tea you have given me?"

She laughed setting down the small gray kettle at her side. "Do you like it? I made it myself, my own recipe."

"How could you ask such an absurd question, it is quite a delicacy to me. Its aroma and taste are exquisite, I dare say Sango you make the most wonderful tasting drinks ever. Any chance you're going to tell me how you make."

Sango shook her head and pursed her lips together as they quirked into a smile.

"Oh come on Sango share me your secret with me, please?" He asked as he leaned in closer his face approaching hers. "You know I have ways of making you speak." His voice turned husky as he breathed next to her ear.

Sango's face brightened, his words caught her off guard as well as his closeness. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She placed her hands between them weakly. "Yeah right Miroku, you're such a pervert." She said scooting her body from his. She made sure to put a bit of bravado in her voice so he could not hear her trembling voice.

"A pervert I may be, but it does tend to have its advantages at times, don't you agree my dear?" He chuckled. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and brought it to his face to kiss it. "While a pervert I maybe I am also known as a gentleman too."

In response to his reaction he received a slight push against his cheek. Miroku laughed and opened his eyes to look at Sango. His smile faltered when he noticed her face grimacing in unease. His mind reeled at what was making her grimace at such. Perhaps she was holding back striking him or maybe… He followed her gaze to her wrist where he noticed swelling had started beneath a bruise the circled her wrist like a bracelet. He set her wrist in his lap cradling it between his palms.

He raised guilty eyes to hers. "I apologize Sango I forgot that monster hurt you in the bar I was careless."

At a loss of her voice she shook her head. She breathed in and calmed herself. "It's alright no harm done. I'll go to the back and get some water to help the swelling." She trailed off into the storage room where she pulled out a small wooden pail for water. She took a bandage and ran it through the cold bucket of water.

She jumped when Miroku's hand took the bandage from her. "You're going to need some help getting that on." He tied the cool bandage gingerly around her swollen wrist.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

He pulled Sango to her feet, careful of her injured wrist. "Shall go back to the main room there is much we should catch up on, don't you agree?"

He guided her gently and helped her sit along the floor. He took a seat across from her along the other side of the fire pit keeping himself warm. They both sat in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say after their small confrontation. The crackling fire was the only sound to resonate in the room between them. Sango chanced a glance in his direction watching as his violet eyes settled along the fire making the dancing flames reflect within them. His head rose slowly meeting with her eyes and he simply gave a friendly smile which she returned immediately.

"So," she began breaking the silence. "What has it been like since you left the Lands of the West?"

Miroku breathed in thankful for the break of the tension in the air. "It has not been all that bad, but not exactly smooth either." He let his eyes wander to the ceiling as he recollected his thoughts. "Well after I left here I started to wander a bit, like a journey so to speak. I felt as though I was missing something being here in the West, so I went out to do some self-searching." He paused and smiled as he thought of the journey he took across the lands. "Sometimes I would go so far that I did not even know for sure where I was, and yet it was still exciting to travel."

Sango rested her chin in her hand as she gave him a sideward glance. "I think you forgot to mention the parts where you womanized with every village you passed. Also how you conned your way through almost everything to get money."

Miroku guiltily rubbed the back of his head a smirk passing his features. "Well I suppose you could say that I did, and it did get me into a lot of trouble at times as well, but of course I could manage my way out." He laughed out loudly. "One day I was working my way through a village when a guard spotted me. Unfortunately I have had rumors spread about me and that village had caught word of me and so I was taken into the castle. That's where I met Koga at first I was to be imprisoned, but then he realized that I was a priest so I was saved."

Sango felt herself breathe a sigh of relief for him as she heard his story take a turn for the best. "You should count yourself lucky as your powers as priest saved you."

"Of course I considered myself lucky because that is when I became employed for the castle as the priest, and boy did it pay well." He chuckled to himself thinking of all the luxuries he had living in the castle.

"So my question is where does Kagome come into all of this?"

"Ah yes Kagome," his eyes softened at the thought of the young woman. "She came after around a few months or so after I arrived there, I remember the day she arrived."

Miroku had been reading through the scrolls that night when the doors of the castle opened. The guards, soldiers, and the Lord himself came through the large open wall. They hollered with joy, their voices slurred and their bodies teetered with the spell of the drunk. Miroku kept to his room trying to ignore the sounds and knew the day to come would be filled with hung over men, but one sound caught his ear. Racing out of his quarters he peered over the edge of the railing to see the frame of young woman being pulled in by the young Lord. At first glance he thought her to be another woman who followed the men to their beds, but he noticed her struggles against them as she jerked from Koga's advances. Her midnight blue hair tousled wildly and her sapphire eyes sparked with defiance as she pushed away from his lips. It was obvious that she did not wish to partake in the Lord's wishes. His mind made up Miroku stormed downstairs to stop the crime that would soon take place.

When he reached downstairs he made sure he calmed his rage before approaching the men. "Good evening gentlemen I hope you all had fun tonight." He greeted casually.

Koga turned to Miroku and sloppy grin crossing his face. "Hey there priest lookie here, I caught a pretty prize tonight." He said showing Kagome off. She looked at Miroku with fearful, pleading eyes, begging him to help her.

"Sir surely you did not kidnap this young woman, she seems unwilling."

Koga's smile never faltered. "Of course I didn't kidnap her, her father gave her to me cause I beat him in gambling of course, and now she's all mine." He stated proudly pulling the girl to his chest to try to place another kiss on her lips. "She's just shy that's all."

Miroku watched as her lip rose in disgust. She was the farthest thing from shy, more like frightened. So she was a prize in a gamble between two men. Miroku closed his eyes in disgust at the thought of the girl having to suffer for the mistake of her father. "Surely sir you must realize that you have enough concubines around you to take care of your needs."

Koga's eyes narrowed at the priest before turning his head away. "Remember who your employer is priest before you speak to me about what I do with the women I have. I'm the one who kept you from being thrown in jail this whole time all it takes is one words from me to put you in there."

Miroku bowed his silently then caught the eyes of the young woman as she looked at him. He gave an apologetic look before turning back to his stairs. He had to find a way to convince the lord otherwise not to take the girl otherwise he would bed her instantly. Looking around he found the red headed maid that had taken a liking to Koga. She stared over the railing longingly as she watched him. A thought crossed his mind quickly, perhaps all was not lost. He approached the red headed wolf demon hoping the plan would go over well. "You are quite smitten with the Lord are you not?"

The young demon jumped back in surprise. "Is it that obvious, please do not tell the young Lord he should not know." She begged.

"And why should he not know if you fancy him would it be all the more better for him to see you?"

She leaned her head to the side and thought for a moment. "It would be nice, I always did want him to take notice of me, but he never though to look twice, and perhaps you can help me. You may be a priest, but you are still a man, what can I do to make him see me?"

The bait was taken, he thought in his mind. He did feel a bit sad knowing that she had actual feelings for their vile lord, but he had prefer it be a woman who willingly wanted him rather than forcing one against her will. He asked the heavens to forgive him for his transgression for it was for a good cause. "You should start by not shying away from him; let him know you are interested in him. That is all you have to do, and perhaps release your hair so that he can see you as a mature woman rather than a child."

She clasped her hands in excitement and jumped for joy. "Is that all? Of course I can do that." Quickly she tugged at the ties holding her pigtails in place letting her hair cascade down onto the small of her back.

"Perfect now you go work your magic on him." He sent the young maid off to the young Lord's chambers. How he hoped his plan would help to save the other woman he saw. He just had to wait.

A few days had gone by when he saw the young maid hanging off the arm of Koga. He felt a sigh of relief flow through him, but his mind wondered was he too late to save the young woman. Did he take her that night after he left to his chambers? He prayed in his mind that this was not the case. The Gods had been kind to him thus far and he hoped he was not stretching his chances with them. He worked in his quarters vigorously preparing medication for the intoxicated who would pour themselves into his office soon. The door to his room creaked open. He turned ready to seat his first patient, but was shocked to see sapphire orbs staring at him in curiosity. It was her, the young girl he set out to save. She stood still at his door observing his office meekly before approaching him. He waited with baited breath wondering why she came to see him. She crossed her hands over her knees and gave a deep bow. He quirked an eyebrow up in question.

She rose back up to meet his eyes. "Thank you very much for saving me." She gave him a knowing smile.

He returned it figuring she knew of his part in the matchmaking between the lord and the young wolf maid. "You are very welcome." He returned to working on his preparations for the incoming soldiers.

"Is there anything I can do to help you in return?" She asked fidgeting with her hands. "I want to repay you for your kindness."

Miroku thought for a moment then turned back to his work. "You could help me by starting work in here. Whenever a patient comes in you greet them and seat them. I'll tell what to get them if I have it already made."

She nodded her head vigorously ready to help. "My name is Kagome." She said gripping his and giving it a firm squeeze and flashing him a captivating smile.

"I am Miroku." He replied squeezing her hand back.

"For days we worked like that together day in and day out. She would help me treat patients and come visit me on off days afterwards too for the company. It was nice to have her around me she just brightened up my day. She was never allowed outside of the castle so I was the only one she could talk to. All the others were afraid of her or were jealous of her." He paused in the midst as he thought back. "Then one day Koga caught word of us spending time together and became enraged. He locked her away from everyone only to bring her out in social junctions such as parties. Hardly did we see each other after that, but I could hear at times during the night her fighting with him and then started the abuse." He closed his eyes turning his head away in shame.

Sango covered her mouth in shock. The lord if the east was an animal. She stood to settle a hand to rest on his shoulder for comfort the distressed priest. "It's not your fault Miroku you did your best to help her."

"I could have done more Sango, but my own selfishness got in the way." He reached up to encase her hand in his. "It's funny you've known me for years and even after I've been gone for a while you still know how to read me."

Sango smiled boldly. "Of course, we were friends growing up how could I not know you by now?"

He felt happy that he could trust in Sango to reveal his feelings to her; he always could. He still felt saddened by the fact that she settled back. He missed the way they used to battle together fighting off demons and humans alike. The way she stood off alone by herself better than any man could imagine. She was glorious, fierce even, and now she was just a common woman preparing to be a house wife. For reasons of her own she changed, but did not wish to speak of them. He hoped one day she would confide in him as to why she changed so much. "It's late Sango you should turn in." He stood and dusted his robes and approached the door.

"Why not stay here for the night, you traveled for a while at least get some rest. And wipe the look from your face you're not imposing we're friends Miroku, just keep your wandering hands to yourself I get enough of that at work." She joked.

He placed a hand over his heart feigning hurt. "My dear Sango how could you accuse me of such a thing, I would never." He played along coming to rest against the wall. "I will take your offer and stay since you swayed me with your womanly charms."

She sputtered with a flushed face pulling out a large blanket for him. "Yeah yeah, good night to you too pervert."

Kagome felt herself shaken awake gently; her name being called lightly. She opened her eyes suddenly as she moved quickly to sit up. When she sat up she noticed the familiar smell of hay tickling her senses. It smelled like home she thought in her mind. She stared at brown wooden walls before her. How had she arrived in a stable? She glanced around quickly her eyes searching for anything familiar, but she found nothing, and she began to panic. She was startled when she felt something move beneath her and the sound of a horse reached her ear.

A hand gripped her wrist and she tensed instantly. Her mind, still hazy with sleep, had thought it to be Koga. Pulling away quickly she pushed at her captor. "No stay way from me."

Again her wrists were captured. "Hey Kagome calm down it's me InuYasha."

She did not realize she closed her eyes until she opened them to look at face of man calling her name. She turned to see two dog ears twitching on top of shining silver locks of hair. Her face turned red as she looked down to see amber colored eyes glowing in the dark of the night. She would have covered her face out of embarrassment had her hands not been trapped in his. "I'm sorry Sir InuYasha."

InuYasha kept her hands locked in his keeping her from falling from the horse. "That must have been one heck of a nightmare for you to act like that."

Her face flushed a deeper red. She didn't want tell him that she thought he was Koga at first that would have been embarrassing. "Yeah it was."

"You gonna be okay?" He asked slowly releasing his grip on her.

When she nodded he raised a hand out to help her off the horse. She gripped his hand pulling one leg from around the horse to meet the other one. She blushed at how unlady-like it seemed to sit this way. She prepared to jump off of the horse when she felt InuYasha strong hands clamp on the sides of her waist. Her hands reached out quickly gripping onto his shoulder to catch herself from stumbling. He set her down on the prickly hay and continued to hold on to her waist. She stared at his eyes looking as they shimmered. When she was at the pub she did not study him, but now that she was alone with him and no longer afraid of him. He had a really handsome face now that she really had a chance to look at him.

The wind rustled violently into the stable alerting them that they were still standing outside. InuYasha looked outside of the stable as the wind rustled along showing signs of a storm. InuYasha approached Kagome pulling the sheet closer around her body. "We should get in the castle its pretty cold out here, unless you'd rather stay here with the horse." He attempted at a joke to make her laugh again. He wanted to make her feel welcome and as comfortable as possible around him. He smiled when he got the response he wanted from her. "Come on." He walked from the stables.

Approaching the castle door he waved to the gate keep signifying him to open it up. "What's the password Young Master?" The gate keep smirked from above.

"It's open the gate and I won't resign you from your position." InuYasha pointed to him from below.

The gate keeper laughed out loud pulling on the lever to open castle door. "Thank you sir, and welcome to the castle and you too young lady." He shouted down to the couple below him before pulling open the gate.

Kagome looked questioningly at the guard as he waved them through with ease. It seemed so strange to have a castle so happy and open to have people connected to one another. The environment was filled with warmth that she could almost see it in the air, no wonder Sir InuYasha had talked so fondly of his home. No matter how comforting the air around her she still kept herself on guard. She did just runaway from another Lord into ally territory. Suddenly a thought registered in her mind she was going into the castle of ally territory, surely someone would recognize her in the castle. She slowed to a halt and clenched her chest her heartbeat started to increase steadily.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's heartbeat speeding. He turned his head quickly to see what caused her such fright. She clenched her chest in fear; her breathing shallow and quick. InuYasha ran to her wiping the sweat over her brow. "Kagome what's going on?"

She brought her eyes up to look at him fearfully. She stated shakily backing away. "If I stay here he'll surely find me here. "

InuYasha gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Kagome you have to calm down." He pulled her closer to stroke her hair to soothe her fears away. He couldn't understand exactly why he did what he did exactly but it helped her calm down to where her sobs became soft small intakes of breath. When felt enough time had passed he pulled away from the shaken girl and wiped the tears from her eyes. When he looked into them he saw fear and sadness. He growled at Koga for making her quake with fear. "I promise Kagome as long as you're under my care Koga will never step near you."

"But what about when you have royal events, surely he'd come to those Sir InuYasha or council meetings?" She started to panic again and shiver with fear. "I don't want to go back I-"

InuYasha placed his hands over mouth to silence her. The wetness of her tears cascaded over her cheeks to his palm. The smell of the salt stung his nose and he scrunched his face to clear the smell from his mind. "Koga and I don't get along; let's put it at that okay. I stay far away from him and he stay's far away from me so he won't be coming to bother you at all. Trust me Kagome please I'll keep you safe just have faith in me."

When Kagome stared into his eyes she saw his sincerity and hoped that she could trust him. "Are you sure it's gonna be okay?"

He simply nodded his head. "Come on lets go inside it's going to start raining soon."

They approached the large doors and InuYasha pushed them open with ease. The main hall was dark and empty. The sounds of their feet echoed as they walked across the marble floor. Kagome tried to see but there was so little moon light gleaming through the window that she could barley make out anything around her. They approached the dark hall and Kagome paused wondering if she really should have trusted the man she was with. She knew from experience that words and looks alone did not make person honest and true, but then Miroku would not have left her in the safety of him if he was not a decent person.

She felt a fingers brush up against the back of her hand. She stumbled back falling to the cool floor. She shielded her body waiting for his hand to come again and reach out to her.

"Kagome calm down, I was just trying to guide you."

She pulled her arms down and stared in the direction she heard his voice come from. "What?"

InuYasha sighed. He had thought that she started to trust him at least a little, but it seemed not. "It's dark in here, so I know it's hard for you to see anything around here. My sight is heightened for things like this. I was trying to guide you so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Kagome chastised herself for her lack of trust in him. "Can you see me?" She asked reaching out her hand to the darkness.

She flinched when his hand wrapped around her wrist, but his grip was gentle as he pulled her to her feet. "Yeah I can see you not like perfectly clear in day time, but enough to maneuver around."

As she stood up they continued down the hallway with Kagome letting him guide her. She nearly bumped into him when he stopped. The creaking sounds of a door opened and he walked with her inside the door. "Stay here." He commanded as he released her.

Kagome stood in her spot still as stone. She heard the sound of striking stones and could see sparks lighting until the orange flames of a candle dance before her eyes. She saw InuYasha reflected in the glow of the dancing light. He picked up the candle and approached him. The illuminating light against him made him seem intimidating as he held out the light to her. She placed her fingers into the holding loop. She whispered a small thank and waited for him to respond.

"This will be your room for a while." He paused running out of words to say. "Well if you need anything I'll be down the hall with the red door." With that said he turned on his heel to leave her to rest.

"Good night." She whispered softly to him as went to the door.

"Good night." He returned.

As he closed the door behind him, Kagome shed the sheet from around her body. She was too tired to look around and would continue in the morning. She looked for the bed and found in near the corner next to the large window. Memorizing the steps she blew out the candle and set on the table. Once she laid in the bed she sighed with contentment. It was soft, luxurious and warm. Before drifting off to sleep she reached out to touch her wrist and realized the spot InuYasha touched was still warm.


End file.
